


Zusammenbruch

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Tobias hört nicht auf gegen Ringo zu sticheln und dessen Beziehung mit Easy zu sabbotieren. Easy versetzt Ringo ständig um sich um Tobias zu kümmern. Ringo hält das Alles einfach nicht mehr aus. "Ringsy" und viel Drama.





	1. Ringo kann nicht mehr

**Author's Note:**

> Meine aller erste Fanfiktion, aber schon lange nicht mehr die einzige :D 
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nachdem Easy und Tobias aus Las Vegas zurück gekommen sind und Tobias nicht aufhört gegen Ringo zu sticheln. Hab mir während der Folgen schon immer gedacht, dass Ringo doch irgendwann durchdrehen muss bei all dem was Tobias ihm an den Kopf wirft. Auch wenn die beiden sich in der Serie schon wieder vertragen haben ist hier eine etwas andere Version, mit einem verletzlichen Ringo der das Alles einfach nicht mehr erträgt, seine ganzen Gefühle nicht mehr runter schlucken kann und sich vielleicht sogar trösten lässt. Wer weiß :D  
> Viel Spaß!

"Ich werde nicht aufhören bis Easy sich von dir getrennt hat!"

Ringo sprang auf und stürmte ohne ein Wort an Tobias vorbei, er hatte das Gefühl er müsse hier weg sonst würde er explodieren und er wollte nicht dass die Situation eskaliert, diesen Triumph würde er Tobias nicht gönnen. Er wollte einfach weg, weg von Tobias Provokationen, weg von den Schuldgefühlen, weg von all dem Druck, den Tobias auf ihn ausübte in dem er ihm ständig sagte, dass er nicht gut genug für Easy war, dass Easy schon noch merken würde, dass er ein Fehler sei. Ringo versuchte zwar immer so zu tun als würde ihn die Meinung von Tobias und den anderen nicht interessieren aber tief drinnen tat es ihm trotzdem weh, dass sein eigener Bruder nicht mehr an ihn glaubte, ihm nicht glaubte dass er sich geändert hatte und ihm nicht mal die Chance gab es zu beweisen. Es tat weh von anderen zu hören, dass er Easy nicht verdient hatte, denn ein Teil von Ringo war selbst dieser Meinung, der Meinung dass jemand wie er doch gar nicht liebenswert war und das von anderen bestätigt zu bekommen verletzte ihn um so mehr. Natürlich zählte Easys Meinung am meisten, trotzdem half das nicht gegen die Angst mit der er jeden Morgen aufwachte, die Angst, dass Easy tatsächlich feststellen könnte, dass er ein Fehler war. Die ständigen Sprüche und Versuche von Tobias Unfrieden zwischen den beiden zu stiften halfen natürlich nicht gerade gegen diese Angst und die Alpträume die ihn fast jede Nacht aufschrecken ließen taten ihr Übriges. Seit Easy und Tobias aus Las Vegas zurück gekommen waren und Tobias jede Gelegenheit nutzte seinen Frust an Ringo auszulassen, hatte er fast keine Nacht mehr durch geschlafen. Ringo fühlte sich als hätte er nun endgültig auch das letzte Familienmitglied in seiner Nähe verloren. 

Er sprintete in sein Zimmer, zog sich ruck zuck seine Sportklamotten an und stürmte durchs Wohnzimmer zur Tür. Elli und Paco schauten nur verwirrt und Elli fragte: "Richard, alles okay?" Doch da war Ringo schon zur Tür raus. Er rannte als ginge es um sein Leben, er musste sich bewegen, irgendwas tun um die Wut und die ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Seine normale Joggingstrecke hatte er schon längst hinter sich gebracht, doch er rannte weiter, er fühlte sich immer noch wie eine tickende Zeitbombe und hörte immer wieder Tobias Sprüche in seinem Kopf. "Ich werde nicht eher aufhören bis Easy sich von dir getrennt hat!" "Als sein Ehemann ist es meine Pflicht Easy vor Arschlöchern wie dir zu beschützen" " Du bist ein nachgewiesenes Arschloch, du änderst dich nie" "Irgendwann wird Easy erkennen, dass ich recht habe" und immer wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken "Easy verdient jemand besseren" "So wie du bist kann man dich doch gar nicht lieben"

Ringo presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und zog das Tempo noch etwas an, er wollte einfach nur diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf kriegen aber sie verschwanden einfach nicht. Er rannte bis er sich schließlich vor der Turnhalle wieder fand, keuchend blieb er stehen. Er schaute auf sein Handy: 20:39 Uhr, eine Nachricht von Easy Winter: "Tobias braucht mich, können wir unser Kino Date heute nochmal verschieben?" Ringo schnaubte, war ja klar, seit Wochen hatte er kaum einen Abend allein mit Easy verbracht, immer funkte Tobias dazwischen und der lies - zumindest wenn Easy nicht dabei war - keinen Zweifel, dass er das mit Absicht tat. Nur Easy war viel zu gutmütig um das zu begreifen. 

Ringo fühlte die Wut wieder in sich hoch kochen, ohne zu zögern ging er in die eigentlich schon geschlossene Turnhalle, er musste etwas tun, sich auspowern, bis er nichts mehr spürte. Blind schlug er auf einen der Box Säcke ein, immer und immer wieder. Er hatte sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht Boxhandschuhe anzuziehen, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass er sich so ernsthaft verletzen konnte. Ringo fühlte sich macht- und hilflos seinem Bruder gegenüber. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte gegen Tobias ständige Angriffe, wenn er sich wehren würde, würde Tobias dies sicher dazu verwenden Easy weiter gegen ihn aufzuhetzen, also ertrug er still alle Beleidigungen, er musste es aushalten. Er hasste Situationen wie diese, Situationen in denen er nichts tun konnte, Situationen über die er keine Kontrolle hatte. Früher hätte er Tobias mit allen Mitteln fertig gemacht, aber er war nicht mehr der Ringo von früher. Tobias war immer noch Easys bester Freund und er war ihm wichtig, wenn er Tobias fertig machen würde, würde er damit nur Easy verletzen und er hatte sich immerhin geschworen das nie wieder zu tun. Außerdem meinte er es ernst, er wollte sich ändern, er hatte sich schon geändert. Nur leider glaubte das niemand außer Easy. Mittlerweile rannen stille Tränen sein Gesicht herunter, eigentlich wollte er nicht wegen Tobias heulen aber mittlerweile war ihm das egal, zu viel hatte er in seinem Leben schon herunter geschluckt, zu viele Gefühle hatten sich in ihm aufgestaut und jetzt konnte er sie einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren. Noch immer schlug er mit nackten Händen wie wild auf den Box Sack ein, seine Finger Knöchel waren schon aufgeschürft, aber er spürte den Schmerz nur irgendwo weit weg im Hintergrund.

Er dachte an alle Sprüche von Tobias, er dachte daran wie oft Easy ihn versetzt hatte, wie oft ihm Tobias wichtiger gewesen war als er. An den Moment in dem er begriffen hatte, dass Easy tatsächlich Tobias geheiratet hatte, an Tobias der sich weigerte die Ehe annulieren zu lassen und Easy der das einfach so hin nahm. Daran wie Tobias Easy immer wieder gegen ihn aufhetzte und Misstrauen sähte und an seinen verhauten Bachelor Abschluss. Er dachte an all die Male, die er Scheiße gebaut hatte und damit Menschen verletzt hatte die ihm wichtig waren. An die Enttäuschung und die Ablehnung in den Augen, viel zu vieler Menschen. Er dachte an seine Eltern und an Kira. Er fühlte sich so alleine und trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken nicht abschalten, dass er das Alles verdient hat, hatte er es doch oft genug in letzer Zeit von den anderen gehört.

Plötzlich entwich ein Schluchzer seiner Kehle und mit einem Mal war es als würden alle Dämme brechen und er ließ sich kraftlos zu Boden sinken, er konnte sein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurück halten und noch während er um Atem rang fing er bitterlich an zu weinen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr.


	2. Auf der Suche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist schon später Abend und Ringo ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam machen sich Elli, Paco und vor allem Easy Sorgen.

In der zwischen Zeit in der WG

"Hey, ist Ringo oben?" , fragt Easy als er die WG betritt. "Nein, der ist vor ca. 15 min hier rein gestürmt, hat seine Sport Klamotten gepackt und ist ohne ein Wort raus. Wahrscheinlich ist er mal wieder joggen gegangen um den Kopf frei zu kriegen." , antwortet Paco. "Komisch, wir wollten später eigentlich ins Kino, aber das muss ich jetzt leider känzeln, Tobias geht es immer noch ziemlich mies wegen KayC." 

Da öffnet sich die Tür erneut und Tobias kommt in die WG. "Easy, komm schon, mit Ringo knutschen kannst du auch noch später, wir wollten doch einen Serien Marathon machen." , Easy schaut ihn nur etwas verwirrt an: "Ringo ist gar nicht hier und ich wollte ihm auch nur bescheid sagen, dass wir unser Date verschieben müssen, so lange wirst du ja wohl noch warten können." "Na wenn er nicht hier ist wird es ihm auch nichts ausmachen, schreib ihm doch ne SMS, komm jetzt, ich hab schon Bier kalt gestellt und Pizza bestellt." , quengelt Tobias und zieht Easy aus der WG. "Sagt Ringo, ich schau später nochmal vorbei, wenn er vom Sport zurück kommt" , sagt Easy und lässt sich aus der Tür ziehen. Paco und Elli schauen nur etwas überfordert, langsam wird Tobias Geklammer an Easy schon etwas auffällig. "Kein Wunder, dass Richard so geladen war, wenn Easy ihn ständig für Tobias versetzt und Tobias sich aufführt als könnte er keine fünf Minuten ohne Easy verbringen" , gibt Elli zu bedenken. "Meinst du wir müssen uns Sorgen machen? Besonders gut sieht er in letzter Zeit ja nicht aus?" , fragt sie Paco. "Ach, der beruhigt sich schon wieder, der geht einfach ne Runde Joggen und dann ist wieder gut. Typisch Ringo eben." , antwortet dieser.

Inzwischen ist es schon nach 21:00 Uhr und keine Spur von Ringo.   
Easy kommt in die WG gestürmt. Paco und Elli sitzen auf dem Sofa und schauen einen Film. "Ist Ringo wieder da?" , fragt Easy "Er geht nicht an sein Handy." "Nein, er ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, ich dachte er ist vielleicht doch bei dir." , antwortet Elli. "Nein, leider nicht. Aber Tobias hat da gerade so ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, die Beiden haben sich wohl wieder ziemlich gestritten."   
"Na kein Wunder, dass Ringo abgehauen ist, er muss in letzer Zeit ganz schön viel einstecken von Tobias" , sagt Elli. "Wie abgehauen? Meinst du er plant wieder weg zu laufen?" geschockt sieht Easy Elli an.   
"Man ich hab Tobias gerade zum 100. Mal gesagt er soll endlich aufhören ständig auf Ringo los zu gehen, aber er hört einfach nicht auf. Er ist so fertig wegen KayC und praktisch nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig aber das kanns echt nicht sein. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch machen soll. Ich will nicht die ganze Zeit zwischen den beiden stehen. Aber ein paar Dinge die Tobias gerade gesagt hat, waren echt daneben, deswegen wollte ich auch mit Ringo reden. So kann es echt nicht weiter gehen." Easy versucht nochmals Ringo zu erreichen. 

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er abgehauen ist, aber vielleicht sollten wir ihn trotzdem suchen, nicht, dass er noch irgendwelche Dummheiten macht. Langsam mach ich mir nämlich schon Sorgen. Er ist ja schon seit ein paar Stunden weg" , antwortet Elli.   
"Man Ringo geh an dein Handy!" , ruft Easy verzweifelt aus als wieder nur die Mailbox dran geht. "Du hast Recht, ich geh ihn suchen ich halt es eh nicht aus hier rum zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen wo er ist, er liest nicht mal meine Nachrichten... Man Elli ich hätte ihn heute nich versetzen sollen, aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass Tobias und er schon wieder Stress hatten." , macht sich Easy Vorwürfe.

"Ganz ruhig, versuch es mal in der Turnhalle, da hab ich ihn in letzer Zeit öfter erwischt wie er bis zur Verausgabung trainiert hat, er hört ja nicht wenn man ihm sagt er soll langsamer machen. Unverbesserlich eben, aber die Sache mit Tobias scheint ihm schon ziemlich zu zusetzen und Ringo macht dann eben Sport um sich abzureagieren". "Danke Paco, ich schau mal ob er dort ist. Falls er heim kommt, sagt ihm ich suche ihn und dass es mir leid tut." und schon ist er zur Tür raus. "Machen wir" , rufen Elli und Paco ihm noch nach.

Easy hat kein gutes Gefühl als er sich der Turnhalle nähert, er macht sich Sorgen und Vorwürfe, dass er nicht eher kapiert hat wie sehr Ringo die angespannte Situation mit Tobias anscheinend belastet. Er sieht, dass in der Turnhalle noch ein schwaches Licht brennt, Ringo scheint tatsächlich hier zu sein. Easy atmet auf. Er betritt leise die Turnhalle nur der hintere Teil ist beleuchtet, also geht Easy nach hinten. Doch was er nun sieht, lässt sein Herz für einen Moment still stehen. Da ist Ringo, aber er trainiert nicht. Er sitzt auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, Knie angezogen und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und er weint, nein er weint nicht nur er schluchzt richtig. Easy bricht es fast das Herz seinen Freund so zu sehen. Schnell eilt er zu ihm. Er kann einfach nicht anders, ihm gehen 1000 Dinge durch den Kopf, Schuldgefühle, Vorwürfe, Entschuldigungen aber noch ehe ihm auch nur ein Satz über die Lippen kommt, kniet er schon neben Ringo und zieht ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme und hält ihn einfach nur fest. Manchmal sagen Gesten eben mehr als Worte.


	3. Nervenzusammenbruch

Ringo wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Noch immer konnte er seine Tränen nicht zurück halten. Da spürte er wie sich zwei kräftige Arme um ihn legten und ihn festhielten. Er musste nicht aufschauen um zu sehen wer das war, er wusste wie Easy sich anfühlte. Erschöpft lies er sich in seine Arme fallen und zum aller ersten Mal seit langem ließ er es einfach zu getröstet zu werden, er hatte sowieso keine Kraft mehr sich dagegen zu wehren, geschweige denn seine Tränen und Gefühle zu kontrollieren und vielleicht wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr. Er klammerte sich an Easy und ließ einfach alles raus, den ganzen Schmerz und die Angst die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatten, die ganze Verzweiflung und Easy war einfach nur da, ließ ihn weinen, streichelte sanft seinen Rücken und flüsterte ihm immer wieder "Ich bin da, alles okay" ins Ohr. Es zählte nicht mehr was passiert war, es zählte nur, dass Easy jetzt da war und für Easy zählte nur noch Ringo im Arm zu halten und ihn zu trösten, reden konnten sie später. 

Es dauerte lange bis Ringos Tränen versiegt waren und er sich wieder einiger Maßen beruhigt hatte. Sofort rutschte er ein Stück von Easy weg und ließ verschämt den Kopf hängen, ihm - der sonst immer für seine Gefühlskälte bekannt war - war es peinlich in dieser Art und Weiße die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren, selbst vor Easy. Easy merkte, dass sich Ringo wohl für seine Gefühle schämte und streckte eine Hand aus, streichelte damit sanft Ringos Wange und drückte sein Kinn vorsichtig ein Stück nach oben so dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. "Hey, du musst dich nicht für deine Tränen schämen, schon gar nicht vor mir, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer trösten und für dich da sein, wenn du mich lässt." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und gab Ringo einen zärtlichen Kuss bevor er ihn nochmal in seine Arme zog. Ringo kam nur ein leises "Ich liebe dich auch" über die Lippen. Er war immer noch überwältigt und geschockt von seinen Gefühlen. 

Easy löste sich aus der Umarmung und sagte: "Denkst du, du kannst mit mir nach Hause kommen?" Ringo nickte nur schwach. Easy stand auf und wollte Ringo an seinen Händen nach oben ziehen, erst jetzt fielen ihm die Kratzer auf den mittlerweile geschwollenen Händen auf. Beunruhigt ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden zurück sinken und nahm vorsichtig Ringos Hände um sie genauer anzuschauen. "Was hast du nur mit dir gemacht..." sagte er mir erstickter Stimme mehr zu sich selbst. "Ich musste irgendwas machen, ich habs nicht mehr ausgehalten, mit Tobias... er hat gesagt er hört nicht auf bis du dich von mir getrennt hast... ich will dich nicht verlieren... Easy... ich..." , er bricht ab. Easy seufzt "Es tut mir so leid, Ringo, ich hätte früher was merken sollen. Ich hätte Tobias Verhalten nicht ständig einfach so hin nehmen sollen nur weil er Liebeskummer hat und ich hätte dich nie so vernachlässigen dürfen. Es tut mir so leid, ich verspreche dir, dass sich das jetzt ändern wird.", nun hat Easy fast Tränen in den Augen. 

"Komm her, schaffst du es aufstehen? Ich helf dir." Easy zieht den kraftlosen Ringo auf die Beine. Zum Glück ist es nicht weit bis zur WG. Ringo ist müde, er fühlt sich als hätte man ihm jetzt auch noch die letze Kraft genommen. Im Aufzug lehnt er sich an Easy, und sackt kurz in sich zusammen. Easy fängt ihn auf. Dieser macht sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen, mehr als sowieso schon. "Hey Ringo!" , er nimmt seinen Kopf in seine Hände , "Wach bleiben!" Er legt Ringos Arm um seine Schulter und stützt seinen Freund bis er ihn sicher auf dem Sofa in der WG plaziert hat. Die WG ist dunkel, Paco und Elli sind wohl mittlerweile ins Bett gegangen immerhin ist es schon spät und die beiden müssen vermutlich früh raus. Trotzdem sagt Easy: "Ich hol besser Elli, du gefällst mir gar nicht" Ringo will protestieren, er will nicht dass ihn alle so sehen und vor allem nicht, dass er anderen Umstände macht, doch Easy klopft bereits an Elli und Pacos Tür und öffnet diese nachdem er keine Antwort bekommt. 

"Ellie!" , ruft er leise ins Zimmer. "Mhhm was ist denn?" , murmelt Ellie im Halbschlaf. "Ellie, ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Ellie ist nun endlich ganz wach und blickt erstaunt auf Easy: "Easy?! Was ist denn? Hast du Ringo gefunden?" "Ja aber ihm gehts nicht gut, er wäre mir vorhin fast zusammen geklappt, kannst du ihn dir mal anschauen, ich mach mir Sorgen" Sofort schlüpft Ellie aus dem Bett und folgt Easy ins Wohnzimmer. Auch Paco ist inzwischen wach geworden und kommt den beiden hinterher. "Macht mal das Licht an." , sagt Ellie, denn in der Eile hat Easy das ganz vergessen. 

Als sie Ringo auf dem Sofa sieht, ist sie erst mal geschockt, er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Er ist blass und zittert am ganzen Körper, seine Hände sind blutig und obwohl er auf dem Sofa sitzt und wohl versucht seinen Zustand herunter zu spielen, sieht er aus als könnte er jeden Moment umkippen. "Paco, hol mir mal bitte meinen Erste Hilfe Koffer, Easy hol ihm ein Glas Wasser und am besten frische Klamotten er ist ja patsch nass geschwitzt." , übernimmt Elli das Kommando. Sie drückt Ringo sanft aufs Sofa "Leg dich mal lieber hin". Ringo ist einfach nur still und lässt alles mit sich geschehen. Ellie die ihm mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen leuchtet, seine Hände abtastet und seinen Blutdruck und Puls nimmt. "Richard, was hast du nur gemacht?" , sagt sie eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst und schüttelt besorgt den Kopf. "Sport" , antwortet er Ellie schwach. "Die ganze Zeit? Seit du weg bist bis Easy dich anscheinend gefunden hat?" , fragt sie besorgt. "Ja... ich musste was tun... ich musste weg... Ellie ich kann einfach nicht mehr..." , bricht es aus ihm heraus. Er hat schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. "Was kannst du nicht mehr?" , fragt Ellie verwirrt. "Alles! Tobias, alle blöden Sprüche, die ständigen Erinnerungen daran, dass ich Easy nicht verdient habe, dass ich nicht liebenswert bin, weil ich ein Arsch bin der sich nicht ändern kann und der es nicht verdient hat glücklich zu sein" Ringo dreht sich von Elli weg, er will nicht, dass sie seine wieder hochkommenden Tränen sieht. Ellie ist geschockt und leicht überfordert, niemand hat Ringo je so gesehen, so verletzlich, einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch hätte selbst sie ihm nicht zugetraut. "Ringo muss echt am Ende sein, wenn er so reagiert." , denkt Ellie und tut das einzige was ihr in diesem Moment einfällt, sie legt vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter und streicht ihrem Mitbewohner beruhigend über den Rücken. Ringo reagiert kaum und lässt es einfach zu. Jetzt ist ihm eh schon Alles egal. Da kommt Easy zum Glück auch wieder mit den Klamotten die Treppe runter. Easy eilt sofort wieder zu Ringo, setzt sich neben ihm aufs Sofa, zieht seinen Kopf zu ihm auf den Schoß und fängt an ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. Ellie hat inzwischen ein Glas Wasser geholt. "Hier, du musst viel trinken, du bist wahrscheinlich total dehydriert" Ringo nimmt das Glas und trinkt es aus. Er zittert immer noch. "Komm, du musst aus den verschwitzen Klamotten raus aber vielleicht solltest du vorher noch ein Bad nehmen, dann wird dir auch wieder warm" "Gute Idee!" , sagt Elli, das wird seinen Muskeln auch gut tun, er wird morgen wahrscheinlich den Muskelkater seines Lebens haben." Easy will schon aufstehen aber Paco der das Geschehen bis jetzt wortlos und vermutlich ebenfalls geschockt verfolgt hatte ist schneller. "Warte, ich mach das, bleib du bei Ringo." , sagt er, froh auch etwas tun zu können. Er scheint wohl ebenfalls ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, hatte er doch auch unterschätzt wie schlecht es Ringo wirklich ging.

Später hilft Easy Ringo in die Wanne. Das Bad scheint Ringo gut zu tun denn er entspannt sich sichtlich und atmet durch. Sein Blick ist jetzt wieder klarer. "Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen? "Klar" , sagt Ringo nun deutlich wacher, da ist immer noch ein kleines bisschen Scham, dass andere ihn so sehen in seiner Stimme aber ein Teil von ihm findet es auch schön, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert, er ist es nicht mehr gewohnt nicht alle seine Probleme mit sich selbst auszumachen und er muss zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlt zu wissen und zu spüren, dass jemand für ihn da ist und dass er nicht mehr allein mit allem klar kommen muss.

Ellie ist inzwischen am Tee kochen und Paco sitzt am Küchentisch. "Warte mal" , sagt Ellie, als Easy aus dem Bad kommt. "Ich muss mit dir reden." "Ist irgendwas schlimmes mit ihm?" , erschrickt Easy sofort. "Naja, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, sein Körper ist einfach fertig von seinem stundenlangen Training, kein Wunder, dass er fast zusammengeklappt wäre. Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" 

"Ich weiß es auch noch nicht genau, er muss wohl nach seinem Streit mit Tobias erst ewig durch die Gegend gelaufen sein und hat dann in der Turnhalle geboxt und so wie seine Hände aussehen vermutlich ganz schön hart und ohne Boxhandschuhe. Aber als ich ihn gefunden habe, hat er schon nicht mehr trainiert, sonder saß total fertig, schluchzend auf dem Boden. Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr beruhigen und wer weiß wie lange er da schon so saß... Man Elli ich mach mir echt Sorgen, ich hätte viel eher etwas merken müssen. Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen wie ich ihn gefunden habe..." Easy bricht ab, er hat immer noch das Bild von Ringo der weinend und alleine in der Turnhalle sitzt im Kopf. "Er scheint wohl einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt zu haben, ich hab ihn auch noch nie so gesehen, ich bin immer noch ein bisschen geschockt muss ich zugeben" Easy sieht Ellie nur erschrocken an. 

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Jetzt packst du ihn dann erst mal ins Bett, er soll schlafen und sich richtig ausruhen. Viel mehr können wir jetzt erst mal nicht machen. Sei einfach für ihn da." "Hmm..." , macht Easy nachdenklich. "Mach dir nicht so viele Vorwürfe, Ringo ist hart im Nehmen der wird schon wieder, außerdem hat er ja jetzt dich. Aber Tobias sag ich morgen persönlich die Meinung." , sagt Paco. Bei der Erwähnung von Tobias wallt Wut in Easy auf: "Der soll sich in nächster Zeit bloß nicht hier blicken lassen, sonst kann er was erleben! Am liebsten würde ich gleich rüber gehen und ihm die Meinung sagen! Wie konnte er Ringo nur so fertig machen. Er hat ihm doch ernsthaft gesagt, dass er nicht eher Ruhe geben wird bis wir uns getrennt haben! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein! Und wie konnte ich nur so blind sein und ihm das alles durchgehen lassen nur wegen seinem Liebeskummer!" "Na los jetzt kümmer dich mal wieder um deinen Freund, mit Tobias kannst du dich morgen beschäftigen. Der Tee ist übrigens für euch, Ringo soll viel trinken und ich glaube ihr könntet beide ne Tasse Tee gebrauchen" , beruhigt ihn Elli und schiebt Easy eine Teekanne und zwei bereits gefüllte Tassen hin. "Und sag Ringo ich will seine Hände nochmal sehen wenn er aus der Wanne kommt" , fügt sie hinzu.

Nachdem Ringo anstandslos seine Hände verarzten hat lassen und seinen Tee getrunken hat, lässt ihn Ellie mit den Worten: "So jetzt kannst du ab ins Bett und ruhst dich mal richtig aus" , endlich ins Bett gehen. Er fühlt sich als wäre er schon 3 Tage wach. Easy steht auf nimmt ihn an der Hand. Mit einem "Gute Nacht und Danke" verschwinden beide die Treppe nach oben. Ringo ist jetzt wieder stabiler auf den Beinen dennoch stützt ihn Easy und bringt seinen Freund liebevoll ins Bett. Die beiden kuscheln sich aneinander. Easy hört von Ringo nur noch ein leises "Danke" und schon ist dieser eingeschlafen. Easy hingegen liegt noch lange wach und überlegt was er morgen zu Tobias sagen wird, denn so kann es auf keinen Fall weiter gehen.


	4. Der Morgen danach

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Paco und Ellie verschlafen am Frühstückstisch, auch an ihnen ist die letzte Nacht nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen, als plötzlich Tobias herein geschneit kommt um sich mal wieder am Kaffee zu bedienen. "Was ist denn mit euch los? Lange Nacht gehabt? Haben euch Easy und Ringo wach gehalten oder was?" , lacht er. Ellie und Paco sehen ihn mit einem genervten Blick an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" , sagt Ellie deutlich genervt euch wenn Tobias nicht wissen kann was gestern los war hat sie im Moment echt keinen Nerv für seine blöden Sprüche. "Hey Leute was ist denn los? War doch nur Spaß." "Ja für dich war es vielleicht Spaß! Und ja Easy und Ringo haben uns wach gehalten, aber nur weil Richard gestern nen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und wir uns die halbe Nacht um ihn gekümmert haben, nachdem Easy ihn total verausgabt in der Turnhalle gefunden hat!" , explodiert Elli. "Ringo? Einen Nervenzusammenbruch? Das glaubt ihr doch nicht wirklich? Wir reden immerhin von Ringo?" , sagt Tobias ungläubig. 

Da reicht es Paco: "Meine Güte Tobias jetzt hör endlich auf gegen Ringo zu sticheln! Ja auch Ringo hat Gefühle und es geht ihm verdammt mies, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht, der ständige Streit mit dir um seine Beziehung hat ihn ganz schön fertig gemacht. Wenn du ihn gestern gesehen hättest würdest nicht mal du mehr solche Sprüche machen. Ringo ist echt am Ende und du bist nicht gerade unschuldig dran! Merkst du eigentlich noch was du Ringo und auch Easy antust?! Man Ringo ist dein Bruder, du solltest ihn doch eigentlich besser kennen und müsstest wissen, dass er zwar nach Außen so tut als wäre ihm alles egal aber innerlich sieht es ganz anders aus! Was glaubst du denn, was es für ein Gefühl ist, wenn der eigene Bruder nicht mehr an einen glaubt und dann auch noch alles tut um die erste gute Beziehung seines Lebens zu sabotieren. Auch wenn Ringo viel Mist gebaut hat, hat er trotzdem eine Chance verdient. Du bist die einzige Familie die er hier noch hat, Tobias! Easy und Ringo lieben sich und du hast das gefälligst zu akzeptieren und wenn du die beiden gestern gesehen hättest würde dir vielleicht auch endlich klar werden, dass der einzige der sich hier wie ein Arschloch aufführt du bist!" "Und jetzt nimm deinen Kaffee und geh bitte, du lässt dich hier lieber erstmal nicht unangemeldet blicken. Ringo braucht Ruhe und Easy bestimmt auch nach gestern Nacht, er wird schon früh genug noch mit dir reden wollen!" , fügt Elli hinzu.

Sprachlos nimmt Tobias seinen Kaffee und geht ohne ein Wort aus der Tür, er muss das erst einmal verarbeiten. "Hatte er sich wirklich so schlimm aufgeführt?"

Easy ist von dem Streit unten wach geworden, vorsichtig um Ringo nicht zu wecken schlüpft er aus dem Bett und macht sich auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort trifft er auf Ellie und Paco. "War das eben Tobias?" , fragt er. "Ja aber ich hab ihm klar gemacht, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Wie geht es Ringo?" "Er schläft noch, er hatte Alpträume heute Nacht. Ich glaube das Ganze hat einiges in ihm ausgelöst, er hat von seinen Eltern und Kira gesprochen." , antwortet Easy und seufzt. "Naja bei dem was er schon Alles mitgemacht hat ist das nicht so überraschend, er hat ja jahrelang alles nur in sich rein gefressen und musste allein damit klar kommen. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut wenn er das mal alles raus lässt." meint Paco. "Jetzt muss er ja auch nicht mehr alleine damit klar kommen, ich hoffe nur er kapiert das auch." , sagt Ellie "Aber, dass er sich gestern von uns und vorallem dir hat helfen lassen ist schon mal ein guter Anfang" , fügt sie hinzu. "Dass ausgerechnet Du derjenige bist der an Ringo ran kommt, hätte bis vor ein paar Monaten auch niemand gedacht, du tust ihm echt gut..." , sagt Paco. "Hmm... ich hoffe er kommt jetzt erst mal ein bisschen zur Ruhe, er hat gestern so viel geweint ... das hat mir zeitweise echt Angst gemacht. Auch wenn es wohl gut ist, dass er endlich mal seine Gefühle zulässt... ich hasse es ihn so unglücklich zu sehen, vorallem da ich ja auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran war." , gibt Easy zu. "Jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Vorwürfe, du bist einfach gutmütig und Tobias hat das ausgenutzt. Und ja vielleicht hast du Ringo etwas vernachlässigt, weil du für deinen besten Kumpel da sein wolltest aber du kannst nichts dafür, dass Tobias seinen ganzen Frust an Ringo ausgelassen hat..." , fängt Paco an.

Die drei bemerken nicht, dass Tobias still und leise im Türrahmen aufgetaucht ist und das Gespräch mit angehört hat. Leise schließt er die Tür wieder, er muss wirklich nachdenken. Seinem Bruder schien es tatsächlich schlecht zu gehen, Ärger hin oder her, soweit hatte er es wirklich nicht kommen lassen wollen. Hatte er tatsächlich unterschätzt, wie sehr er Ringo verletzt hatte? Hatte er in seinem Liebeskummer tatsächlich nicht mit bekommen, wie ernst es anscheinend zwischen Ringo und Easy war? Immerhin hatte Ringo sich noch nie so sehr jemanden geöffnet. Hatte er sich wirklich in einen Wahn gesteigert seinen besten Freund davor zu schützen genauso verletzt zu werden wie er von KayC und ist dabei anscheinend deutlich übers Ziel hinaus geschossen? Er zog sich auf die Dachterasse zurück, die Worte der anderen hatten ihn ganz schön viel zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Als Ringo langsam aufwacht, stellt er fest, dass er alleine im Bett ist. Easy wird wohl schon aufgestanden sein. Vorsichtig steht er auf und zieht sich an, seine Muskeln schmerzen und seine Hände sehen noch immer ramponiert aus. Er denkt an die letzte Nacht, an Easy und an Ellie und Paco die ihn genauso verletzlich gesehen haben wie es sonst eigentlich niemand, seit gestern vielleicht höchstens Easy darf. Ein bisschen peinlich ist ihm das schon, aber jetzt kann man eh nichts mehr machen. Langsam kommt er die Treppe herunter und stellt fest, dass Easy, Ellie und Paco in der Küche sitzen, unsicher weil er nicht genau weiß wie er sich jetzt verhalten soll schaut er in die Runde und kuschelt sich erst mal von hinten an Easy, der sich sofort umdreht und ihm einen Kuss gibt. "Guten Morgen. Wie gehts dir?" "Geht schon wieder" , nuschelt Ringo nur. "Morgen Richard. Magst du was frühstücken?" Elli möchte es Ringo so einfach wie möglich machen, sie weiß, dass ihm die letzte Nacht wahrscheinlich peinlich ist. Ringo setzt sich neben Easy, der ihm auch schon einen Kaffee einschenkt. Die Stimmung am Tisch ist immer noch etwas angespannt. "Na Gut wir müssen dann mal los, stimmts Elli?" , sagt Paco"Ja stimmt. Dienst und so. Bis später und meldet euch wenn etwas ist oder ihr irgendetwas braucht, okay?" , antwortet Elli. "Und Ringo ich übernehm für heute, deine Schicht in der Turnhalle, du bleibst schön hier und ruhst dich aus!" , sagt Paco noch, bevor die beiden ihr Zeug zusammen packen und die Wohnung verlassen. Ringo und Easy hatten bestimmt noch einiges zu besprechen.

"Und wie gehts dir wirklich?" , fragt Easy besorgt nachdem Elli und Paco weg sind, ihm sind die tiefen Schatten unter den Augen seines Freundes nicht entgangen, wohl kein Wunder nach dieser Nacht. Ringo zuckt mit den Schultern "Weiß nicht... es ist alles etwas... komisch" , antwortet er zögernd. "Easy... bleibst du heute hier... bei mir?" , fragt er schüchtern. Easy lächelte und gab seinen Freund einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Natürlich, ich hab mir heute frei genommen und bin nur für dich da." "Und wenn Tobias... " , fängt Ringo an, er muss sich einfach vergewissern, dass sein Freund ihn nicht wieder allein lassen wird sobald Tobias auftaucht. "Mit dem hab ich später noch was zu klären, aber keine Angst heute bringen mich keine 10 Pferde von dir weg." , beruhigt Easy ihn und zieht ihn enger an sich. "Ich muss da auch noch was mit dir besprechen..." , lächelt Easy. Ringo schaut erschrocken auf, was kommt jetzt? "Ich hab nachgedacht und ich möchte mit Tobias eigentlich erst mal nichts mehr zutun haben solange er unsre Beziehung nicht akzeptiert und sich wie ein Arsch aufführt. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht ich ziehe vielleicht erst mal für ein paar Tage zu dir? Natürlich nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und ..." Ringo unterbricht ihn mit einem stürmischen Kuss, von dem Easy sich nur allzu gern ablenken lässt.


	5. Aussprache

Easy und Ringo verbrachten den Tag gemütlich auf dem Sofa, eng zusammen gekuschelt, sie schauten Filme, redeten, genossen einfach die Zweisamkeit. Gegen Nachmittag war Ringo noch einmal in Easys Armen eingeschlafen, er war doch noch ziemlich geschlaucht von der vergangenen Nacht und viel Schlaf hatte er ja dank seinen Alpträumen wieder nicht bekommen. Easy löste sich vorsichtig von Ringo um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er wollte den Augenblick nutzen um endlich mit Tobias zu reden, den ganzen Tag dachter er schon darüber nach was er sagen wollte. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er auch schon mal ein paar seiner Sachen zusammen packen die er die nächsten Tage brauchen würde. 

Er ging rüber in die gemeinsame Wohnung, als er die Tür öffnete sah er Tobias auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er atmete nochmal durch und betrat die WG. "Tobias wir müssen reden!" , sagte er. Tobias schaute auf. "Ich weiß." , antwortete er nur. 

"So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Du kannst dich nicht ständig in meine Beziehung einmischen und meinen Freund schlecht machen. Ich liebe Ringo und ich habe ihm verziehen und du hast das zu akzeptieren. Du musst kein Fan unsrer Beziehung sein, aber ich verlange von meinem besten Freund, dass er meine Entscheidungen respektiert und nicht statt dessen meine Beziehung sabbotiert. Du wirst nicht aufhören bis ich mich von Ringo getrennt habe?! - was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Aussage! Meine Beziehung geht dich verdammt nochmal nichts an! Das einzige was du so erreichen wirst ist, dass DU mich verlieren wirst. Denn das was du hier abziehst hat nichts mehr mit Freundschaft zu tun, Liebeskummer hin oder her. Und so wie du Ringo behandelst... das geht einfach nicht, man du bist sein Bruder! Du bist ihm wichtig auch wenn er es nicht zeigt! Und eigentlich weißt du das auch! Du hast auch schon genug Scheiße gebaut in deinem Leben, du müsstest das doch eigentlich am besten verstehen! Stattdessen nutzt du jede Gelegenheit um ihn fertig zu machen, du verletzt ihn damit und das weißt du ganz genau! Man Ringo gehts total mies wegen dir... " 

Bis jetzt hatte Tobias nur stumm zugehört doch jetzt unterbrach er Easy: "Darf ich auch mal was sagen?" Easy nickte nur. "Du hast recht. Ich hab mich wie ein rießen Arschloch benommen... Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du so verletzt wirst wie ich und bin dabei wohl übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Und ich habe meinen ganzen Frust an Ringo ausgelassen. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin zwar immer noch skeptisch aber wenn Ringo wirklich das ist was du willst und du damit glücklich bist, verspreche ich in Zukunft meine Klappe zu halten und werde versuchen eure Beziehung zu akzeptieren." , fährt Tobias geknickt fort. Easy schaut ihn nur überrascht an, das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. 

"Und wie kommts zu der späten Einsicht?" , fragt Easy. "Ich hab euch heute morgen in der Küche gehört, dich, Elli und Paco. Und Paco hat mir auch schon ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, sagen wir es hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht" , nuschelt Tobias. "Besser spät als nie..." , seufzt Easy. "Ich bleibe die nächsten Tage bei Ringo... er braucht mich und ich glaube wir beide brauchen auch noch etwas Abstand von einander... " , ergänzt er schließlich, so ganz kann er Tobias noch nicht verzeihen, er weiß dass das erst mit der Zeit kommen wird und er muss dessen überraschende Entschuldigung auch erst einmal verdauen. "Okay... ... Easy?" , sagt Tobias. "Ja" "Wie geht es Ringo?" , fragt Tobias schließlich kleinlaut. "Den Umständen entsprechend gut würde ich sagen, er schläft gerade. Du solltest dich bei Zeiten auch bei ihm entschuldigen wenn du es tatsächlich ernst meinst." , antwortet Easy. "Werde ich" , sagt Tobias nur und seufzt. "Alles wieder gut zwischen uns?" "Hmm... gut noch nicht aber besser würde ich sagen." , antwortet Easy. "Na gut, dann lass ich dich mal wieder zu deinem Freund gehen." , sagt Tobias bevor er aufsteht und in seinem Zimmer verschwindet. Easy packt noch ein paar Sachen aus seinem Zimmer zusammen und macht sich dann wieder auf zu Ringo in die WG.

Später sitzen alle zum gemütlichen WG Essen zusammen. Saskia war ebenfalls wieder da, sie war die letzten 2 Tage mit Huber auf einer Konferenz gewesen, Easy hatte sie bereits über Ringos Zustand aufgeklärt, er wollte nicht, dass es zu irgendwelchen komischen Fragen kam, denn er wusste, dass es Ringo unangenehm wäre, nochmal zu erklären was gestern los war oder großartig darauf angesprochen zu werden. Saskia hatte nur etwas geschockt geschaut als er ihr von der Situation erzählte aber versprochen kein großes Ding daraus zu machen, auch wenn man ihr ansehen konnte, dass auch sie Tobias am liebsten nochmal die Meinung gesagt hätte, selbst wenn dieser sich entschuldigt hatte, ihr ging sein kindisches Verhalten im Bezug auf Ringos und Easys Beziehung schon länger auf die Nerven.

Als gerade alle fertig mit Essen sind, klingelt es plötzlich an der Tür, Saskia macht auf und blickt überrascht auf Tobias, der etwas schüchtern in der Tür steht. "Ähhm, ich wollte zu Ringo" Die ganze WG blickt erst zu Tobias und dann gespannt zu Ringo. Dieser macht nur eine kurze Bewegung mit der Hand, die wohl bedeuten soll, dass Tobias reinkommen kann. Saskia macht nun endlich einen Schritt zur Seite und lässt ihn eintreten. Etwas nervös fragt Tobias: "Können wir reden?" 

Es schien so als wüsste Ringo nicht so wirklich was er sagen sollte aber er nickte. So gern Elli, Paco und Saskia auch gelauscht hätten, Easy gibt ihnen mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie die beiden wohl besser alleine lassen sollten. Easy wirft Ringo noch einen Blick zu, der wohl so viel wie "Kommst du alleine klar?" heißen soll. Ringo nickt nur und gibt seinem Freund noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er dessen Hand, die er bis jetzt gehalten hatte, los lässt und sich sämtliche Mitbewohner in ihre Zimmer zurück ziehen. Easy geht natürlich nach oben in Ringos Zimmer, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt seinen immer noch angeschlagenen Freund alleine zurück zu lassen. Aber vermutlich war es besser wenn die beiden erst mal alleine mit einander sprachen.

Die beiden Brüder standen sich nun nervös im Wohnzimmer gegenüber, keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Tobias sah Ringo an, er hatte wirklich schon mal besser ausgesehen, er war blass, unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und als Tobias Blick auf die Hand seines Bruders fiel, mit der dieser sich nervös durch die Haare strich und seine Klamotten zurecht zupfte, erschrak er fast ein wenig. Ringos Hände waren voller Schrammen. Was hatte er nur angestellt? "Du siehst echt scheiße aus" , sagte er leise mit einem nervösen Lächeln, ein besserer Gesprächs Einstieg war ihm einfach auf die schnelle nicht eingefallen um auszudrücken, dass ihm bewusst war, dass es seinem Halbbruder nicht gut ging. Ringo zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben: "Danke Bruderherz, das weiß ich selbst." 

"Es tut mir leid." , sagt Tobias mit dem Blick nach unten. Ihm wollen die richtigen Worte einfach nicht einfallen. Auch Ringo schweigt. "Wirklich... ich hab mich wie ein Arsch benommen..." "Da muss ich dir zustimmen..." , seufzt Ringo. "Ich hätte meinen ganzen Frust wegen KayC nicht an dir auslassen dürfen." , fügt Tobias hinzu. "Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Easy genauso verarscht wird wie ich und hab mich da rein gesteigert um mich nicht mit meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigen zu müssen... und ich wollte Easy nicht auch noch verlieren... auch wenn ich mit meinem Verhalten wohl ehr das Gegenteil erreicht habe." , seufzt er. 

"Tobias..." , sagt Ringo. "Ich liebe Easy. Ich weiß, dass du mich für ein gefühlloses, egoistisches und arrogantes Arschloch hältst, das es nicht verdient hat glücklich zu sein... aber glaubst du nicht ich weiß, dass ich Easy nicht verdient habe ohne, dass du mir das täglich sagst? Glaubst du ich weiß nicht, dass ich nicht gerade der liebenswerteste Mensch auf der Welt bin, ohne dass du mir das jeden Tag unter die Nase reibst? Ich wache jeden Tag auf und habe Angst, dass Easy doch feststellt, dass ich ein Fehler bin, dass du ihn doch überzeugt hast mit deinen ständigen Sprüchen. Glaubst du mir macht es Spaß so zu sein? Ich war für alle immer nur Ringo, der Mann mit dem Herz aus Stein. Es hieß immer nur Ringo du bist ein Arschloch, du kannst dich nicht ändern, so kann man dich nicht lieben. Ringo du musst so sein, Ringo du musst dies tun. Mit Easy bin ich einfach nur Ringo, er liebt mich so wie ich bin, das hat vorher noch nie jemand getan, ich muss ihm nichts beweisen, ich muss ihm nichts vorspielen, ich kann einfach so sein wie ich bin. Und er glaubt an mich, trotz der ganzen Scheiße die ich in meinem Leben schon gebaut habe und obwohl nicht mal mein eigener Bruder mehr hinter mir steht, glaubt er an mich. Ich weiß nicht wie er das macht und auch nicht warum, aber es ist so. Und wenn es sein muss, werde ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, zu beweisen, dass ich der Mann sein kann, den Easy in mir sieht. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich ihn nie wieder verletzen werde, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich alles versuchen werde um ihn glücklich zu machen. Ich hab mich geändert... Easy hat mich verändert, warum gibst du mir nicht die Chance das zu beweisen? Du bist mein Bruder..." Ringo hat Tränen in den Augen, selten war er zu seinem Bruder so offen gewesen, hatte sich so verletzlich gezeigt. Aber er wollte, dass dieser endlich verstand wie ernst es ihm mit Easy war. 

Tobias schluckte, so viele gefühlvolle Worte hätte er Ringo gar nicht zugetraut. "Wow, Ringo... du liebst ihn wirklich." , sagt er wie im Gedanken, als wäre ihm das gerade erst klar geworden. "Sage ich doch die ganze Zeit, ich habe noch nie jemanden so geliebt wie ihn und ich weiß, dass ich die zweite Chance eigentlich nicht verdient habe..." "Doch hast du." , unterbricht ihn Tobias plötzlich. Ringo schaut ihn an, hat er sich gerade verhört? "Hab ich?" , fragt er zögerlich. "Ja hast du." , gibt Tobias seufzend zu. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir kein besserer Bruder war, ich hätte dich unterstützen sollen, wenn du dich schon mal ernsthaft ändern willst... ich hab wohl nicht kapiert wie ernst es dir wirklich ist." Ringo sieht ihn nur geplättet an, das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. "Ich will dir übrigens Easy nicht weg nehmen, nur mit ihm zusammen sein." , macht Ringo leise klar. "Hab ich kapiert." , antwortet Tobias. "Heißt das, Easy und ich haben jetzt deinen Segen?" , fragt Ringo theatralisch, doch man merkt, dass er den Kern seiner Frage ernst meint. "Meinetwegen..." , knurrt Tobias. "Aber ich behalte dich im Auge." , fügt er hinzu. 

"Übrigens wegen der Vegas Hochzeit..." , druckst Tobias nochmals herum. "Ich hab heute alles für die Annullierung fertig gemacht... Easy muss nur noch unterschreiben... ich meine es auch ernst, weißt du." Ringo weiß immer noch nicht so wirklich was er sagen soll, er ist es immerhin auch nicht gewohnt, dass man sich bei ihm entschuldigt und schon gar nicht von seinem Halbbruder. Tobias weiß wohl auch nicht so genau was er jetzt noch sagen soll, nervös wippt er mit den Füßen hin und her. "Ähhm... ja, ich geh dann mal wieder, schätze ich..." , sagt er und wendet sich zur Tür um endlich der angespannten Situation zu entkommen. "Tobias..." , sagt Ringo plötzlich. Tobias dreht sich um. "Danke." , sagt Ringo leise. Erst jetzt wird Tobias klar, wie viel Ringo seine Zustimmung, seine Unterstützung wohl bedeutet. Da hatte er seinen Bruder eindeutig falsch eingeschätzt. "Besser spät als nie..." , antwortet er unsicher. "Sag Easy er soll morgen doch bitte vorbei kommen und die Formulare unterschreiben." , sagt er noch bevor er endgültig aus der Tür geht. Ringo sieht ihm nur etwas erstaunt nach, er kann es nicht fassen, dass Tobias - der Kotzmeister persönlich - sich tatsächlich bei ihm entschuldigt hat und dann auch noch versprochen hat seine Beziehung in Zukunft zu akzeptieren. 

Was Ringo allerdings nicht bemerkt hatte war Easy, der am oberen Ende der Treppe sitzt und das ganze Gespräch - inklusive Ringos Liebeserklärung an ihn - mit angehört hatte. Eigentlich wollte Easy ja nicht lauschen, aber er konnte sich nicht einfach in Ringos Zimmer setzen und warten ohne zu wissen, dass Tobias nicht doch wieder blöde Sprüche machen würde, er konnte seinen Freund einfach nicht alleine lassen, mit dem Typen der - Entschuldigung hin oder her - mehr oder weniger schuld war an dessen Zusammenbruch. Er hatte sich vorgenommen seinen Freund in Zukunft zu beschützen. Als Ringo Tobias erklärte, wie sehr er Easy liebte und wie sehr er Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren, wären Easy fast selbst die Tränen gekommen. Am liebsten wäre er da schon nach unten gerannt und hätte Ringo stürmisch geküsst um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr er ihn auch liebte, denn auch wenn es ihm weh tat zu hören dass Ringo sich selbst als nicht liebenswert betrachtete, machte ihn der andere Teil seiner Rede unglaublich glücklich. 

Nachdem Tobias weg war ging Easy endlich nach unten. Ringo stand noch immer etwas verloren im Raum rum, kam ihm die ganze Situation doch etwas surreal vor aber als er Easy sah verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, das Easy sofort ansteckte, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und keiner wusste so wirklich was er sagen sollte. "Ich liebe dich." , platzt es plötzlich gleichzeitig aus beiden heraus. Sie lachten auf, damit war wohl für den Moment alles gesagt und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen und doch zärtlichen Kuss. Und als Saskia kurz darauf leise ins Wohnzimmer kam und die beiden sah, musste auch sie lächeln. Da hatten sich zwei gefunden.


	6. Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Fluff nach dem ganzen Drama

Später liegen Easy und Ringo zusammen gekuschelt in Ringos Bett. Beide auf der Seite, die Gesichter einander zugewandt. Das Paar ist erleichtert über die Aussprache mit Tobias, sie hoffen, dass jetzt endlich etwas mehr Ruhe einkehren wird. Easy streicht seinem Freund sanft über die Wange, er musste unbedingt noch etwas los werden: "Ich hab auch Angst dich zu verlieren weißt du... aber ich werde niemals fest stellen, dass du ein Fehler bist und egal was noch passiert, du hast mich schon in der kurzen Zeit die wir zusammen sind so unglaublich glücklich gemacht, ich werde es nie bereuen dich am Bahnhof aufgehalten zu haben." 

"Du hast gelauscht." , stellt Ringo fest. Easys Worte haben ihn unweigerlich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert. "Ein bisschen.." , gibt Easy ebenfalls lächelnd zu. "Ich konnte dich einfach nicht alleine lassen, muss ja schließlich auf dich aufpassen." , sagt er mit einem Lachen und gibt seinem Freund einen Kuss. Ringo rückt ein Stück von ihm weg um seinem Geliebten in die Augen sehen zu können. "Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir." , sagt er während er Easy tief in die Augen schaut "Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht... ausgerechnet du" , spricht er weiter und sieht seinen Freund dabei verliebt an, streicht ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. Er verliert sich in Easys Augen, es fühlt sich an als würde die Zeit zwischen den beiden still stehen, bis Easy ihn vorsichtig zu ihm heran zieht und sie anfangen sich sanft zu küssen. Es gab so viele Dinge die sie einander noch sagen wollten und für die sie doch keine Worte fanden, doch in dem Kuss lag so viel Gefühl, so viel Liebe, dass das vielleicht gar nicht nötig war. 

Die Küsse wurden intensiver. Easy dreht sich so, dass er jetzt auf Ringo liegt. Eine Hand an die Wange seines Freundes gelegt, sieht er ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er ihn küsst, mit allem was er hat, er möchte ihm zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebt, wie sehr auch er ihn braucht. Zärtlich wandern Easys Lippen langsam zu Ringos Hals, flüstern ihm ein "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr, bevor sie wieder zu Ringos Mund zurück kehren. 

Ringo genießt es, die Nähe seines Freundes zu spüren, ihre Körper eng an einander gepresst, die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Die sanften Küsse auf seiner Haut. Die Zärtlichkeit die beide in ihre Küsse legen um sich gegenseitig zu zeigen wie sehr sie sich lieben. Das in sein Ohr gehauchte "Ich liebe dich" bei dem er nur den Kopf in den Nacken fallen lässt und die Augen schließt. Ringo saugt jeden Moment auf, lässt sich lieben. Er will Easy nah sein. 

Vorsichtig dreht er sich um so dass er nun auf Easy liegt. Auch er lässt seine Lippen über Easys Körper wandern. Fährt sanft mit einer Hand unter dessen T-Shirt, das dieser im Gegensatz zu Ringo immer zum Schlafen anlässt. "Ich liebe dich" , sagt nun auch Ringo und küsst seinen Freund wieder leidenschaftlich, während er diesem gleichzeitig das T-Shirt auszieht. "Warte." , sagt Easy plötzlich. Ringo schaut auf. Easy dreht nun das ganze wieder um, so dass Ringo wieder unter ihm liegt. "Ich will dich verwöhnen." , sagt Easy nur, während sich seine Lippen bereits den Weg über Ringos nackten Oberkörper nach unten bahnen. Ringo stöhnt auf als Easy seine empfindlichsten Stellen berührt. Easy weiß genau, was Ringo gefällt. 

Nach einer Weile zieht Ringo Easy allerdings wieder zu sich nach oben und küsst ihn zärtlich. "Schlaf mit mir." , flüstert er leise und trotzdem hört man das Verlangen in seiner Stimme. "Bist du sicher?" , fragt Easy, er will sicher gehen, dass sein Freund sich nicht zu irgendetwas gedrängt fühlt, immer hin sollte dieser sich nach seinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch ja eigentlich noch schonen. "Was ist mit ausruhen?" , fragt er mit einem Lachen. "Scheiß auf Ausruhen." , antwortet Ringo und zieht seinen Freund wieder zu sich herunter, küsst ihn erneut. "Außerdem ist alles erlaubt was dem Patienten gut tut Dr. Winter und du tust mir verdammt gut!" , sagt Ringo mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. Easy lacht. "Aha, ist das so?" , haucht Easy ebenfalls verführerisch, seine Lippen nur Millimeter von Ringos entfernt. "Hmmm" macht Ringo einem zustimmend Ton, bevor sich die beiden wieder in ihren Küssen verlieren und sich ihrer Liebe hin geben.


	7. Schatz

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Ringo auf, weil ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht scheint. Er blickt neben sich und sieht seinen Freund noch immer fest schlafend neben ihm liegen. Wie friedlich und wunderschön er doch aussah. Letzte Nacht war besonders gewesen, so voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Ringo musste lächeln, als er daran zurück dachte. Nichts hatte sich je so intensiv angefühlt, wie mit Easy. Leise stand er auf, packte seine Klamotten und verschwand ins Bad, nur um kurz darauf leise aus der Wohnung zu schleichen. Er ging zur Konditorei Weigel um Brötchen zu holen, er wollte seinen Freund mit einem Frühstück überraschen. 

Als er zurück kam, packte er die Brötchen zusammen mit allem möglichen anderen Frühstücks Kram auf ein Tablett und machte sich wieder auf in sein Zimmer. Während er gerade die Treppe hinauf steigen will, begegnete er Saskia die auf den Weg ins Bad ist. "Aww Frühstück ans Bett, wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Romantiker sein kannst." , sagt sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Schhh, Top Secret. Mein Image und so." , lacht Ringo und geht an ihr vorbei. Auch Saskia muss schmunzeln, wer hätte gedacht Richard Beckmann mal so verliebt zu sehen. 

Leise betritt Ringo wieder das Zimmer und stellt das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ab. Dann beugt er sich über Easy, streicht ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und gibt ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hey aufwachen" , flüstert er leise. "Morgen Schatz." , sagt Easy verschlafen und merkt dann erst was er gesagt hat. Ups, das mit dem Schatz war ihm wohl so raus gerutscht. "Ähhm... sorry... ich wollte nicht...." , fängt Easy an, er wusste nicht ob die beiden überhaupt schon so weit waren. Das einzige was er wusste war allerdings, dass Ringo Kosenamen immer albern gefunden hatte. Doch als er etwas verunsichert zu diesem hinauf schaut, sieht er seinen Freund nur strahlend lächeln und bevor Easy weiter sprechen kann landen Ringos Lippen auch schon auf seinen. "Schon okay... Schatz." , sagt Ringo als die beiden sich wieder von einander lösen und wird leicht rot dabei. Für ihn ist das alles ganz neu, aber es ist seine Art Easy zu sagen, dass es ihm gefällt. Easy sieht ihn überrascht aber glücklich an. "Was ist aus - Kosenamen sind albern - geworden?" , lacht er. Ringo schaut etwas verschämt nach unten "Manche Dinge sind vielleicht doch nicht so albern..." , nuschelt er. "Jedenfalls nicht mit dir." , lächelt er seinen Freund an. Easy lächelt zurück und zieht seinen Geliebten zu sich heran, um gleich darauf in einem liebevollen Kuss zu versinken.

Als die beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst haben, greift Ringo eine der Tüten auf dem Frühstückstablett und hält sie Easy unter die Nase. "Hier, ich hab dir was mitgebracht." , grinst er seinen Freund an. Easy nimmt die Tüte und schaut hinein, ein Schoko Muffin. "Danke." , sagt Easy und schaut Ringo etwas verwirrt an. Dieser legt den Kopf schief und tut beleidigt: "Sag bloß du hast es schon vergessen." Da fasst sich Easy an die Stirn: "Ach ja klar unser erstes Date." sagt er und schmunzelt. "Du bist süß... Schatz" , sagt er mit besonderer Betonung auf dem Wort "Schatz". Er kann es nicht glauben, dass er Ringo tatsächlich "Schatz" nennt und ihn dieser dabei nur verliebt anstrahlt. Ringo genießt die neue Nähe zu seinem Freund. "Wenn uns jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass wir beide hier mal so zusammen sitzen würden... dass du mich mal so wahnsinnig machen würdest." , sagt er und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Also wahnsinnig hast du mich ja schon immer gemacht." scherzt Easy. "Aber jetzt bin ich einfach nur wahnsinnig verliebt in dich." , grinst er und rutscht ein Stück zu seinem Freund um ihn erneut zu küssen. So in der Art geht es den ganzen Morgen weiter, kein Wunder dass da das Frühstück gute zwei Stunden dauert. Die beiden sind einfach nur glücklich und genießen ihre Verliebtheit und die Zweisamkeit, die sie sich nach dem Stress der letzen Wochen auch redlich verdient haben.

Ein paar Tage später sitzt die ganze WG mal wieder zum Essen zusammen, auch Tobias war dabei, nach dem ganzen Gestreite und der Versöhnung, sollte endlich wieder Normalität in den beiden WGs einkehren. Elli und Paco hatten Spagetti gekocht, Tobias hatte Bier mitgebracht und Saskia hatte sogar noch einen leckeren Nachtisch gezaubert, endlich war wieder alles beim Alten und die Gruppe genoss einfach nur einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen. Nach dem Essen finden sich alle auf dem Sofa ein um noch einem Film anzusehen. Der einzige der noch nicht sitzt ist Easy, der gerade versucht eine rießen Schüssel Popcorn, eine Packung Chips und mehrere Bierflasche zu balancieren. Ringo steht schnell auf um seinem Freund etwas abzunehmen, sonst landet das ganze Popcorn am Ende noch auf dem Wohnzimmer Boden. "Warte ich helf dir, Schatz." , sagt er und nimmt Easy die Schüssel und die Chips ab. Während Easy und Ringo beschäftigt sind, starren sich die übrigen Mitglieder der WG mit offenen Mündern an. Waren sie im falschen Film gelandet oder war das gerade tatsächlich Richard Beckmann der Kosenamen verwendete? "Was?" , fragt Ringo als er merkt, dass die anderen ihn anstarren. "Ach.. Nichts." antwortet Paco mit einem Schmunzeln. Ringo wirft der Gruppe nur nochmal einen verwirrten Blick zu und lässt sich dann aufs Sofa fallen, Easy folgt ihm zugleich und kuschelt sich in die Arme seines Freundes. Ihm war die Überraschung seiner Freunde über Ringos "Schatz" nicht entgangen aber er lächelte nur. Ihm gefiel diese neues Seite an Ringo, die Seite die nur er zum Vorschein brachte und es erfüllte ihn ein klein wenig mit Stolz, dass es Ringo mittlerweile wohl egal war ob auch andere diese Seite, diese Zärtlichkeit mit der er mit Easy umging, zu sehen bekamen. "Hab dich lieb. Schatz" , flüsterte er Ringo ins Ohr, er wollte dass dieser wusste wie viel ihm das alles bedeutete. Ringo macht sich auch so seine Gedanken. Das Wort "Schatz" kam ihm mittlerweile relativ leicht und sogar ziemlich oft über die Lippen. Es fühlte sich einfach schön und richtig an. "Komisch" , denkt er. Alles was er früher im Bezug auf Beziehungen total albern und überbewertet fand, erschien ihm jetzt gar nicht mehr so albern. Und es war ihm auch egal was die anderen darüber dachten, er liebte Easy und seinetwegen konnte auch gerne die ganze Welt mitbekommen, wie glücklich ihn Easy machte. "Ich dich auch." , flüsterte er zurück bevor er seinem Freund einen sanften Kuss gab und sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Sie bemerkten nicht Tobias Blick und das Lächeln mit dem er das Paar musterte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können und nicht sehen wie sehr sich Ringo tatsächlich verändert hatte. Ihm war in den letzten Tagen einiges klar geworden, aber erst jetzt begriff er zum ersten Mal, dass das mit den beiden vielleicht genau richtig war.


End file.
